Destiny Boarding School
by Oh The Sweet Misery
Summary: Riku and Sora don't get off on the best note. However, unlike them, their older brothers seem to hit it off just fine. And that just might be what helps Riku and Sora realize they both really do like eachother.Soriku. M for Language and stuff?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So this is my first fanfiction. Please don't laugh. I haven't even ever played the game...I'm just...oO Obsessed with reading/doing roleplays with it. And reading other peoples fanfics. And...Parents are out. So I was like. Why the hell not? -clears throat- The title sucks, also. I'm sorry. Can you end up changing the titles? If you can I will when I can think of one...ANYWAY.

**So. The little Summary is ;Riku and Sora are both new to Destiny Boarding School. And they don't get off on the best note. However, unlike them, their older brothers seem to hit it off just fine. And that just might be what helps Riku and Sora realize they both really do like eachother. Soriku M for Language and some sexual content. ;D**

So now you all realize that I am very bad at those. Yes?

...I'm even worse with disclaimers...

**disclaimer; I. Do. Not. Own. Kingdom. Hearts. Or. Final. Fantasy. I just don't. If I did. I wouldn't be sitting in this shitty chair. At this shitty computer. In this shitty appartment. Okay? Okay. And if I did. It would be rated like...xyz for lots of Yaoi and Soriku goodness...-nod-**

_Riku: Your not allowed to do those ever again._

_Sora: Yeah! never ever again. You made me want to like. Throw up._

_Me: You'll be doing plenty of that soon enough. ;D_

_Sora and Riku at the same time: What?_

_Me: Nnn! Its a surprise, silly!_

_Riku: Just tell me I wont be all -Abuseabuseabuseickyikcyness-_

_Me: oO; No you will not be like '-Abuseabuseabuseickyickyness-'_

_Thats for my next fic. xD If I have a next one. If this one sucks too bad I wont have anymore but yeah. I know it will suck because I'm not cool like that. Woosh. Anyway. I talk too much, can you tell?_

_Okay. Read. Now. Thankyou._

* * *

Crystal blue eyes looked out through the car window. 

"Its going to rain soon," The boy said, more to himself than the older boy next to him.

"Mhm..." Cloud replied, keeping his eyes on the 'road', not the yummy looking boy that was in the car next to him. The car swerved a bit, causing the one with blue eyes to yell out.

"Cloud! Can you _please_ get me to this school and not crash the car because your checking out that guy?" he asked, griping the seat, seriously scared that Cloud was going to crash. He really wasn't the best driver...

"Sora. I'm not going to crash the car. And I'm _not_ checking him out!" Cloud snapped, eyes averting to the road.

"Were too..." Sora mumbled, attempting to get a look at this boy. But instead, he noticed another boy in the car, more his age. Maybe a year older. The boy had beautiful shoulder length silver hair, and when he turned he could see that he had aqua colored eyes.

Cloud started a remark, but noticed Sora nearly drooling over the other boy in the car.

" Sora, your drooling," He said, grinning and poking Sora's cheek.

Sora's cheeks turned a bright red and he looked away. "I was not..." he said, shaking his head. _No. You weren't staring at him. He's a guy! Why would you be staring at him? Your not gay. Right? No! Your not gay. You can't be gay. That's Clouds job..._

The brunette blushed again and looked out the other window at the passing scenery.

Not too long after, they pulled up to the large boarding school, bringing Sora's bags inside. "Do I have to go?" Sora asked Cloud, pouting his lips a bit.

"If it were up to me then no. But its not up to me, so yes," he replied, going inside the school.

The two boys walked over to the office, asking the woman at the front desk, waiting to see where they were supposed to go. They patiently waited for her to get off the phone, which wasn't too long after they got there.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah. He is new here and we need his schedule and stuff...Would this be where we would get it?" He asked, quite politely

"Oh! This is the place. Are you Sora or Riku?" She asked, taking out two separate schedules.

"I'm Sora," he replied, a small nod.

"Okay then! Here you go. And since all of the other dorms are full. And we don't like having anyone having a dorm to themselves, you will be sharing a dorm with the other new boy, who should be here shortly, Riku," She said, handing Sora the schedule.

"So. Your dorm is 327A. Its on the second floor," She said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you," Sora said, grabbing one of his bags and started to walk out of the office with Cloud.

Luckily for them, the dorm actually wasn't too far away. Right up the stairs that were right next to the office, and about twenty doors down.

Sora opened the door and quickly went over to the bed on the left and threw his things down on it, letting out a sigh.

Cloud rolled his eyes and went and put Sora's other bag down, sitting down on the bed. "So. Anything else you nee-" He stopped when the door was opened and two boys came in...

* * *

_YAY! I wonder who it could be..._

_Riku: PICK ME! I KNOW!_

_Me; No! They have to wait!_

_Mwah. Its a short chapter. They will be longer, I promise. But. I kind of just really wanted that one to end there. Because...I'm like that._

_So reviews please? Reviewers get to go 'play' with Sora and/or Riku in the back. ;D_

_Riku and Sora: -wide eyes- NO! Please don't! We'll do anything just please don't!_

_Me: ...Anything? plots_

_Mwah. Yeah. I talk too much...Sorry if its annoying. oO;_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay. Chapter two is finally up!

Riku: And its about damn time. . 

Me: You hush.

Riku: And why should I?

Me: Because I'm the one who says when you finally get with Sora. And with that attitude it wont be anytime soon. -.-

Riku: No! I'll be good! -clings to Sora-

Sora: Eh...Yeah. -Pats Riku on the head- Anyway. That freaky girl thats writing this. Yeah. She doesn't own shit. So you can't sue her. )

* * *

"I'm not talking to you," The silver haired boy stated, throwing his bags onto the unoccupied bed. It appeared as though he hadn't even noticed the two other brothers in the room.

"Riku. Why are you making this sound like its my fault?" The brunette asked, glancing over at the other two boys in the room, the blond catching his eye. He stared for a moment, Cloud returning the gaze, only to be interrupted by Riku's answer.

"Because you fucking brought me here, _Squall_!" He exclaimed loudly, ripping open his bag. "You know I didn't want to fucking come here. Is that why you offered to bring me? You like seeing me mad don't you?!" he yelled, turning to look at his brother.

Leon glared at Riku. "Its Leon. L-E-O-N," He snapped, quite annoyed, now. "And I was the one who took you because mom would have made sure to embarrass you in front of everyone. And you know it, too." He stated, staring into Riku's sea green eyes.

Fights like these happened often. Leon and Riku were both far too stubborn Riku a bit more to be in the same room for more than five minutes. Riku didn't know, but that was one of the bigger reasons his mother had sent him to the boarding school. If she had to listen to the two of them arguing at all hours of the night one more time, she was going to snap. And she knew that it would be easier in the end to send Riku.

"Whatever," Riku muttered, pulling some clothes out and shoving them into one of the two dressers. He continued to arrange all of his things to his liking and then sat on the bed, pulling out his laptop and logging on, he frowned a bit when he saw none of his friends were on. Oh well. He put up an away message, telling all of his friends to call him as soon as they saw it, the put the computer to the side, noticing Leon was still there.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, glaring at Leon.

"Because you were right; I do like seeing you mad," Leon retorted, a large grin on his face.

"I hate you," Riku grumbled, turning and facing Sora and Cloud, noticing them for the first time. He didn't say anything, though, just stared at them.

Sora decided he didn't like Riku staring at them. "Uhm..." He said, not sure what to say. "Hi?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Look, that's your side of the room, this is mine," He said, pointing to the two sides. "Don't come over here unless I tell you to, and I swear if you touch any of my stuff I'll kick your ass," he explained, no expression on his face as he laid out the rules.

Sora blinked and nodded his head, "...Okay," He said, softly.

Leon glared at his brother. "Riku, that's not fair. Don't be mean to...er...What's your name?" He asked, turning to Sora.

"Sora..." he replied, biting his lip.

"Okay. Like I was saying. Its not fair to be mean to Sora because your in a pissy mood with me," Leon finished, staring Riku in the eye.

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Do I look like I care?"

Leon shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Why do I even bother?" He asked himself. He turned to Sora and his brother and gave a light smile. "Sorry my brothers being an _asshole_," he apologized.

Sora smiled back, "Its fine," he replied.

By then, Riku had already pulled out his headphones and had them up on full blast, unable to hear their conversation.

Cloud stayed quiet, looking at the ground for most of this. It was better to stare at the ground instead of gawking at Leon, right? Right.

Leon sighed, shaking his head. "If he really starts to get on your nerves just smack him around a bit, okay? He acts all tough and shit but he's really a big baby," he said to Sora.

Sora stared at Leon, not sure if he was kidding or not. He must be. There was no way anyone in their right mind would seriously tell a random stranger it was okay to smack his brother around. No way.

"So..." Leon said, eyeing Cloud, "Who's that?" He asked, motioning to the older boy.

"Oh. That's Cloud, my older brother," Sora replied, noticing that Cloud seemed to be burning holes into the floor. "Yeah. He refuses to make eye contact with people he likes," He said, grinning.

Cloud's head shot up at Sora's comment. "I do not!" He snapped, glaring at his younger sibling.

"Do too," Sora mumbled, still grinning. He sat on the bed, eyes moving over to where Riku was. The boy let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Cloud and Leon, tapping his finger on the bed. "I'm bored, now," He muttered.

"I swear I was counting down the seconds until I heard that," Cloud said, poking his side, causing the brunette to jump, and let out a squeak.

"Nnn! Don't poke me!" Sora whined, pouting. He crossed his arms, looking at the floor, lips still formed into a pout.

"Gosh. If you're so bored go walk around and go find something to do. Go outside and find a rock and make friends with it, for all I care. But _please_ don't start whining about how bored you are," Cloud nearly pleaded. Sora's whining really could grate at ones nerves.

Sora rolled his eyes, standing up. "Fine. I'll go find myself a rock, then," he said, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "Don't jump Leon or anything while I'm gone, okay? And if you do, do it on _his_ bed, not mine," He said, motioning over to Riku's bed.

The blond's face turned bright red in embarrassment, and he was about to yell at Sora, but he had already left the room. He muttered something about kicking Sora's butt next time he saw him, but it was too soft for Leon to hear.

"So," Leon started, a grin plastered onto his face, "I say we do it on his bed just to piss him off..."

* * *

So? How was it?

Sora: Why is Riku so mean to me?!

Riku: I'm sorry, baby! -huggles-

Sora: Heh...'

Me: Leon and Cloud are going to have fun in your bed, Sora.

Sora: No! Ew! No! No way! Hell no!

Riku: Hey, at least you'll be able to sleep with me...-grin-

Sora: -groan-

Riku: Oh you'll be doing much more of that later

Sora: NO! -runs away-

Me: Heh...Yeah. R&R?


End file.
